Nestable containers for storing contents are known in the prior art. Generally, such prior art containers are identical to one another to allow them to be nested together. Nesting the containers in such a manner reduces the amount of storage space required to hold the containers when they are not in use. However, the features in the prior art designs that allow the containers to be nested also create problems with the containers. For instance, they often reduce the structural integrity of the container and/or make them more difficult to handle. Additionally, the identical designs of such containers limit them to containers of the same holding capacity. Moreover, many stacking designs must be specifically pre-oriented to permit stacking and are frequently designed to receive covers or lids that are not easy to remove. A common problem as well is the often existing variety of (food) containers stored in kitchen cupboards that are difficult to match up with the fitting lids of any particular container within such an assortment.